gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 320 - Magic and Might
Ch. 319 - Fame and Glory Ch. 321 - The Big Chase CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Reaching Out Travel to The Messenger Time Loop Match 12 details in The Messenger Time Loop 2. Leaves and Fire Place 4 Dragon Topiary in the Garden 3. Backup Travel to The Concotionist Find 12 hidden objects in The Concotionist 4. Glassy Watchtower Have 3 Wizard’s Bureau in the Garden Upgrade 1 Dragon Topiary to Level 2 5. Spell Up Return to Magic Practice Find 12 hidden objects in Magic Practice 6. Old Friends Travel to Serevine Fall Paradox Find 6 differences in Severine Fall Paradox 7. Plan B Return to Magical Gardens Find 12 hidden objects in Magical Gardens 8. Battling it Out Travel to Prepare for Battle! Find 12 hidden objects in Prepare for Battle! 9. The Mystery Champ Travel to Potions Class Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Potions Class Time Warp 10. A Magician's Tower Upgrade 1 Wizard’s Bureau to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Dragon Topiary to Level 3 11. Magical Wars Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 320 scenes Have 1 Elder Mage’s Shrine in the Garden 12. Complete the Statue's Constituents Collect the Safeguarding Dragon and place it in your Garden. 13. Shrine of Magic Upgrade 1 Elder Mage’s Shrine to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Wizard’s Bureau to Level 3 14. Homage to a Mage Upgrade 1 Elder Mage’s Shrine to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Elder Mage’s Shrine to Level 5 15. Build the Mage Ministry Complete the Mage Ministry Wonder 16. Home of Magicians Upgrade the Mage Ministry to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star The Messenger Time Loop Earn 2 stars in The Messenger Time Loop! 3 Star The Concotionist Earn 3 stars in The Concotionist! 3 Star Prepare for Battle! Earn 3 stars in Prepare for Battle!! 3 Star Potions Class Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Potions Class Time Warp! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 320 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 320 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 320 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Reaching Out! Ch.320/S.1 - The Messenger Time Loop There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! We have an emergency in the Beyond! I need your help! One of the newer realms is under the threat of an all-out war. We need to help them! I was contacted by their High Mage. They have heard good things about the Time Society and reached out for our help! I'm going to investigate the situation. I've already informed Raymond! I want you to join me. Grab Borgsworth. He might be useful. Quest:Backup Ch.320/S.2 - The Concotionist Well I'll be! If it isn't my favorite agent! To what do I owe this pleasure? Did you want a Paradox to fix? Oh my, it seems Megan does need me. We better not waste any time then. Off we go! Thank goodness you two made it on time. I just met with the Head Mage and learned about the current situation. Apparently, the enemy has been lurking in the shadows for centuries. They are making their move now! This looks like it could be fun. I know someone who will enjoy this thoroughly. Quest:Spell Up Ch.112/S.1 - Magic Practice Chauncey McNichols here! I was summoned to aid in battle! Point me to where the action is! I'm always ready to engage in some good old fisticuffs! Chauncey, I think a fist fight won't help you in a battle of spells and curses. We need to learn spell casting! Well, why didn't you say so? I'm ready when you are! I must say, I never did think that I'd learn to be a mage. But I do say it feels spectacular! I think we did pretty well, if you ignore the part where we almost blew up half the castle. Old Chauncey is ready! Where's the fight? Quest:Old Friends Ch.320/S.3 - Severine Fall Paradox I need you to come with me. We're going on a recruitment mission! From my conversation with the High Mage, we're going to need backup if we have any chance at winning this. So, I thought we'd turn to our old friends at Severine for help! Time to go! I can't believe they refused. They know the enemy and think it's an unwinnable fight. I really thought this plan would work out. We need to come up with something else now. This does not seem good. An enemy that even the Severine people fear. That's unsettling. Quest:Plan B Ch.263/S.1 - Magical Gardens Megan has asked for us to meet. Her plan to get backup didn't work out so well. Well, as you know my plan failed. So, it's time for plan B. Wait, why are you looking at me? Am I plan B? She wants me to go undercover and infiltrate the enemy. Which sounds pretty covert and spy-like to me! Ol' Chauncey will accompany you Borgsworth! I'll watch you back! I guess the plan is set. Time to go undercover! Quest:Bailing it Out Ch.320/S.4 - Prepare for Battle! The time has come. We need to stand for what's right! On your guard. The enemy will approach from all directions! Here goes nothing... Charge! Hold you ground. We must not falter. Even if it means giving up our lives! Wait, who is that in the horizon? It's the people of Severine! They came! We almost lost there. Thank goodness the people of Severine came through for us! Quest:The Mystery Champ Ch.320/S.5 - Potions Class Time Warp My word! What a battle it was! I'm not talking about the one that happened in the castle grounds! Chauncey! Borgsworth! You're back! What happened? I didn't see you in the battlefield! Well Megan, you may not know this. But Borgsworth won us the war! What? How? Borgsworth, what did you do? Borgsworth refuses to tell me what he did. I do not want to pry him. I'm glad that we won! I didn't expect the people of Severine to show up in the last moment. They always were honorable! I can't share what happened, Agent! Maybe you should ask Borgsworth yourself!